Dark Light at the End of the Tunnel
by Silversentiment
Summary: The story of Yugi Becoming a DOMA and Joey as the main Protaganist. Discountined until i have more ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh so don't sue me you asshole!

Chapter 1: Solving a mystery.

**Author note: This story is based on Yugi and Joey POV's. It take place when yugi solve the puzzle, and it a AU where yugi goes to the dark side. This is my first fan fiction story so go easy on me with the feedback.**

On a stormy night with vacant street a boy with blond/purple spiky hair try to solve a puzzle that was said to be about three thousand year old.

"Yeah I'm almost done only one more piece and the puzzle will be solved" said the Violet eye's teen. He dig's into his treasure chest to find the last piece and he realize that the puzzle piece is gone.

"Damn it I had the finally piece why does this always happen to me!" the boy said as he search his room for the puzzle piece. "this suck!".

In the middle of the city, a green eyed blond runs to turtle gang shop.

_I can't believe yugi stood up to that bully. If it wasn't for him me and Tristan would have been goner. Damn that yugi have more ball's than me and Tristan combine. No matter how many time we pick on him he still have our back we been royal dick's. I got to find a way to pay him back somehow. In a way I wish I was just like Yugi._

The blond finally reaches the turtle game shop to see a old man look like yugi sitting down at the cash register.

"Welcome to my game shop how can I assist you" said The Happy elderly man.

_Judging by this boy uniform he must go to yugi"s school. _thought the old man.

The blond pull out the puzzle piece.

"Here give this to yugi tell him it from a friend" the blond said tiredly.

"oh so that's where it went. Yugi been complaining all night. I will be sure to give it to him." said the old man

As Joey left the shop he looked up at the gloomy sky knowing he did something right with a smirk.

As the old man walked up the stairs he was happy to know that his grandson made a friend.

"Yugi" yelled the old man. "Yes granpa" Yugi says with a gloomy expression.

"Here I believe this belongs to you"

"My puzzle piece. Where did you find it"

"A friend of yours gave it to me"

"Was it Anzu" said the boy with a love shocked expression.

"No it was a blond haired boy wearing your school uniform"

"oh"

"Well I'm going to bed. Good night yugi"

"Good night grampa"

_No it couldn't have been Joey. _The excitement thrilled him as he pulled out his puzzle box._ I'll guess I'll talk to Joey tomorrow. _Now putting the final piece together he decided to make a wish._ "_I wish I had friends"the boy said quietly as he put the final puzzle piece. The puzzle shines a bright yellow light. Yugi suddenly fells a powerful presence over take him.

--

When the puzzle activates a man with green long hair far away from any modern civilization has a life changing nightmare. In this nightmare he see's the orichalcos destroyed and his very existence crumble away while a man with blond purplish hair wearing the millennium puzzle watching him crumble.

The green haired man woke up in shock. "Was it a dream or was it a vision" the green haired man said with a look that spells fear._ I have to do something quickly._ _Maybe I should get the puzzle holder on my side to insure my victory. The boy has a much unfulfilled life and I can use that to my advantage. _"Raphael" the green haired man shouted. Opening the door stood a muscle bond man with blond hair wearing a trench. "Yes master dartz"

"I need you to capture the puzzle holder and bring him to me. Oh and if you can try to convenes him to join our side"

"As you wish master" said the blond as he left the room. Now exiting Dartz chamber and going into the garage he noticed the red head wearing a belly shirt and a trench leaning near the door. "hmm so you got a mission" said the red head.

"Yeah"

"So what's it this time"

"To convenes and capture Yugi Moto thhe puzzle holder"

**Although half of this chapter is a review of the first manga im quite pleased with my self I plan to give Alister a bigger role in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh so don't bother sueing me

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh so don't bother sueing me.

A choice

Waking up from his long night the boy noticed he was still in his school uniform._ Could I have gone outside? The last thing I remember was solving the puzzle but why am I in my uniform. _The boy didn't know what was going on so he grabs his duel monsters cards and his puzzle and goes to school.

As Joey walks to school he sees a crowd of people. As he walks over he sees the bully that beat him up playing in the leaves and pretending its money. "He's been playing in those since the mourning" said one of the people in the crowd. A confused Joey walked away and decided to look for Yugi. _Maybe I should walk threw the park Yugi normally takes this route. _Unfortunately he would know what route Yugi would take do to the fact that he took this route to pick on the boy many times.

Yugi walking thinking of the wild night he had and the possibility of making a friend. He bumps into 3 thugs that often bullied him.

"Yo isn't that that little bitch from our school" said one of the bullies.

"Yeah I remember because of that retarded hair style what his name Luigi or something"?

"I don't like this nigga let's fuck him up".

A nerve's Yugi starts to run as fast as he could. The bullies chasing him are hot on his tail. One of the bullies clotheslines him. As Yugi tried to get up another bully German suplex him. As he try's to crawl away another one catches him in the anqiel lock. Yugi tapping out for his dear life surprised that the WWE stuff actually works in real life what next an RKO. The scary thing is Yugis right. Yugi questioning why the hell am I still alive he sees the blond who took his puzzle piece rush over to his aid. "GET YOUR SHITY PAWS OFF OF YUGI" screamed the blond. Just as the bully was laying the finishing touches Yugi sees a blond on a motorcycle and suddenly fell himself being cared away. "YUGI" Joey screamed as he chased the man who kidnapped his friend. Joey panting and chasing the bicker he soon loses sight of him. "No this can't be YUGI!!" yelled the blond. The blond turned back and looked at the bullies that were beating on Yugi. To his shock he seen all three bullies collapse and a bright green circle surrounding them. As he moved near the bullies the weird green circle had vanished and faded to the sky.

**AU: although no one is reviewing I will continue to update. For those who did review thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**It's understandable that my grammars a bit off im trying to correct certain misakes.**

Felling woozy on the motorcycle Yugi was grateful that he wasn't getting his ass wiped anymore. The boy was also afraid because he didn't know what was next. The boy had known idea what was going on. He couldn't escape be cause the man grip was too strong. The boy was mainly concerned about getting raped he have seen many prison movies and he was watching the boondocks rape episode last night and although he wasn't in prison the man was kind of bulgy.

They made a turn in an ally and the man dropped Yugi on the floor. "PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME" screamed the boy. "I am not going to rape you" the man responded. Yugi looked at him in a confused manner. "Ok why did you bring me hear." Said the confused child. "I brought you hear because I have a prepossession for you". A confused Yugi wondering what can the blond want. "So what is your prepossession" said the confused child. "I want you to join my organization" said the blond. "What does your organization do and why should I join it?" "Were an organization trying to purify the world and trying to bring back the glory of Atlantis" confidently said the blond. "That sounds dumb" the boy stay as he started to walk away. "Oh really you can go back and get bullied who knows they might even take your puzzle." "What are you trying say?" questioned the boy. "What I am trying to say is we need to rid the world of people like that so the world can become pure. From what I know you've been picked on all your life hell you even got shot. There has been times were you were near death and by the skin of your balls you survived". Yugi thinking hard of what the man has said. The sad thing is he was right. He's always been picked on for unknown reasons and with only his grandpa to back him he was someone's bitch nearly everyday. The boy didn't have much his parents were never around do to the fact that his dad was an explorer and his mom was always out for unknown reasons. The boy was truly hung out to dry even if he did leave and go to school someone probably would take his lunch money.

"So your saying that you want to rid the world of evil people and in your organization I can be accepted as an equal" the boy said excitedly. "Exactly" responded the man. Was it to good to be true I mean the man did not even tell me his name? "Excuse me I just wanted to know your know your name if I am going to go threw with this" questioned the boy. "My names Raphael now let's get out of here". The two both got on the motorcycle and rode to the north.

The blond searched everywhere for the boy but he was know where in the city. "Shit I can't believe I let that guy get yug. I am a fucking idiot. Have I would've befriended Yugi a long time ago none of this shit would've happened. How am I going to tell his gramps." The worried teen headed towards the kame shop. "Hello welcome to my…". "Gramps have you seen Yugi". "No I haven't seen him all day he was suppose to come home from school". Said the questionable old man. "Gramps Yugi has been kid napped".

"What"

"I didn't get a good look at the guy but all I know was he was blond wearing a trench coat and he was riding a motorcycle".

"Well then we should call the police".

The green haired man sits at his waiting for the boy's arrival. He picks up the phone to call the police station. "Hello".

"Yes this is your boss speaking if" said the green haired man. Dartz has many connections do to the fact that DOMA has shares in nearly every business he even owns the police department.

"Yes master what do you need from me". Said the officer nervously.

"If anyone calls in regards to Yugi Moto just tell them you will look for the culprit but ignore it none the less."

"Understood Master"

"Hmm now it's only a mater of time." Said the green haired man as he hanged up the phone.

The headquarters was located on a remote island in the middle of the sea. Eventually they had to use a chopper to get there but from the chopper he used his motorcycle to ride there because of the distance from the island beginning to the headquarters.

"Well this is it" Raphael said as the both of them got off the bike. The two headed towards the headquarters. "Wow this place is neat I can get use to this" said the boy. _We really got to do something about that chipper attitude _thought the man. A guy wearing a black cloak entered the room. "Welcome Yugi to our DOMA headquarters" said the cloaked man. "Girimo how's it been haven't seen you in days" said the blond. "I was on a soul capture mission needless to say it took awhile". Said the cloaked man as he took of his hood. From the looks of it his hair was fading away he had a beard and he had glasses in one eye. "So how did it go" said the blond as the walked to the throne room. "See for your self" the man said as he pulled out a deck of cards. On the cards it looked like peoples are in the cards. "Soul capturing?" questioned the boy. "All will be explained when you meet Master Dartz" said the blond.

Entering the throne room they saw a man sitting on a throne with green hair wearing a white cloak. "Hello Yugi its good to finally meet you" said the white cloaked man. Suddenly he sees Raphael and Girimo bow down to there master. "So you're the Master Dartz I heard so much about" said the boy. "Yes and I heard so many good things about you" said the green haired man. "So why do you want me to join your organization?" questioned the boy. "Because your one of the shattered hearted ones". "Shattered hearted one?" "Yes you know the pain of loneliness and you know the cruelty of mankind. You of all people should know why the world needs to be reborn"

"But why would you want to redo the world"

"This world was once a paradise a but humans have infected the world with there darkness. If we don't does something quick mankind will tern this place to a Deseret?"

"So you're saying all humans are evil"

"Not at all some of them are innocent but even the innocent has darkness in there heart that's why when this new world is born there will be no more darkness.

"But how is it possible for us to bring about a new world?"

"That's why you're here. I need you and the rest of my solders to gather souls to feed the great leviathan and to bring more solders in that are worthy of my organization".

"The great beast leviathan"?

"An ancient creature fuelled by the power of the orichalcos".

"Orichalcos?"

"Yes the power you will be using. With the orichalcos you will have the power to take souls by playing duel monsters".

"Duel monsters now you're speaking my language but I still have to ask you

Why should I join your organization".

"I'm glad you ask. You see in DOMA everyone is treated as equals and there are no bullies. In fact when our new world is created there will be no such thing as bullies".

"Will you keep your promise".

"Of course".

"Then you can coun……." Just as the boy was about to complete his sentence he heard a mysterious voice in his head.

"**Yugi is this really what you want" **said the voice. The boy found himself in his mind facing someone who looks just like him but a bit older. _"Yes I am sure of it"._

"**Yugi do you think this man is going to keep his word. I suggest you should just leave this place and go home". **_"Go home GO HOME. There was not shit for me at home every day I was someone's bitch I have been wedged, swelled, step on, cloth lined, pedigreed, RKO you name it and all of a sudden you show telling me to go back. How dare you who the hell do you think you are? I refuse to be anyone's bitch anymore for now on there all my prey"._ The boy cut off from his mind and went back to reality. "MASTER DARTZ I ACCEPT" the boy shouted.

"Very well then" said the green haired man. Dartz but his finger on Yugi's for head and the power of the orichalcos flew threw Yugis body. The nameless pharaoh was looked in a room in the puzzle created by the oricahlcos. The millennium puzzle turned black and the eye in the middle became green. The transfer of power was now complete. "Congratulations Yugi welcome to our family. Raphael show him to his room." Said the green haired man. The two walked out of the throne room and headed towards Yugi's room. "So tell me how you fell" said the blond. "Never better" said the boy with a mischievous grin. Yugi's room was pretty big it had a tv, ps3, computer, bed, dressers cable, mirror, and some welcoming tacos. "Well welcome to your humble abode master Dartz will accommodate you with a pay check of 750 a week" said the blond as he left the room.

Several hours past yugi had thought deeply about his new life. He also had time to check his myspace with only tom, as a friend he got a friend request from Raphael and accepted.

While laying on his bed playing mercenaries 2 someone had entered his room. "So you're Yugi the new member of our organization" said the teen. He had medium length red hair with a belly shirt and tight leather jeans. "Yes and who are you said the boy.

"The names Alister ". Said the red head as he grabbed the controller.

The two played play station for 2 hours and 23 minutes. "So I hear you hate bullies" said the red head. "Yeah of course since I been picked on my entire life" said the boy in response to the red head. The was a two minute pause in the room. "I hate them two. It was a bully by the name of Gozaboro Kaiba that took my brothers life" said the red head as he took a sip of his Gatorade. "Dawm that's awful" said the boy as he bit into his white castle burger. "Well its sad of course but I am going to rid the world of tyrants like Gozaboro for good" said the red head. "Same here".

**Kohakuhime of konoha: Thanks for your review. Yugi an joey are in japan In domino city.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. Fuck off

The whole night Yugi was thinking about all the events that led up to this. He was finally happy. He hasn't felt that felling since he solved the millennium puzzle. He knew he would have to do some soul capturing sooner or later but he didn't know when and the suspense was tearing him apart. Suddenly with all this thinking he felt the need to use the bathroom.

As he searched nearly the whole place he didn't find any trace off a bathroom. When he turned the corner he saw a male with brown spiky hair wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts. It looked like he just woke up seeing as his hair was kind of out of place. "Oy so you be the new kid in our organization" said the brunette with an Australian accent. "Dude im sorry I can't talk right now im kind of busy. Would you by any chance know where the bathroom is." Said the boy. "Yeah its just around the corner mate" said the brunette.

Yugi rushed to the bathroom the bathroom looked very clean much cleaner than the bathrooms in his school. After he was done taking a shit he seen the Australian teen waiting for him outside the bathroom. "Dawm mate you really blow it up in there didn't you" said the Australian. "Well I realy had to go it was a huge emergency".

"Think nothing of it mate".

"My names Yugi what's yours"?

"The names Valon".

"So you're Valon. I heard a lot about you from Alister. It seems he thinks you're a real pest.

"Al's just mad because I put one off my red shirts in the washing machine while his white cloths where washing".

"Classic".

"Ay Yugi you no breakfast is going to be served we better go to the dinning room"

As the two spiky haired teens walked to the dinning room the bumped into the feminine red head.

"What's up bitch" said the brunette.

"Hey cunt how are things going" responded the red head.

"Well at least I don't look like a bitch".

"Well at least I don't ride a yellow motorcycle. What a fag".

"You wanna talk about fag mate well at least I didn't spin three years of my life fantasizing about a CEO's son".

"Hey that company is responsible for my brother's death, and I don't fantasize about Kaiba I just want to kill him is that so bad".

A confused Yugi looking at the two teens arguing while trying to eat his breakfast "Hey Raph do these two always argue?" asked the boy. "Yeah every fucking day it drives me completely insane" said the blound. The four solders still eating breakfast you can hear the noise of the two teens arguing over stupid reasons. Entered the room was darts wearing his comfortable orichalcos pajamas. "Oh this again why won't you two just kiss and make up already". The looks off discuss summoned on the face of the the two teens.

"Any way Yugi today is the day you complete your first mission" said the green haired man. "There's been an annoying group of duelist going around and beating up people and taking away there cards. The group leader name is Maurice Turbo and I want there souls. Alister ,Valon, Yugi I want you three to go to America and eliminate these bandits".

The plain ride to America took about three hours. Since Alister was driving the plain he didn't have to hear an argument with Valon. Yugi and Valon was watching X-men 3 and commenting on how bad the movie was.

Many hours later they had to take a train and a lot of people where staring at Yugis hair and his puzzle. Valon wound up talking to some girls he almost got a number until they had to get off the train. As for Alister a lot of guys where trying to talk to him. He had to keep telling them that he is a boy.

When they finally got there Yugi was amazed buy the amount of cards that where in the display case. "Wow super special awesome there are a lot of cards here" said the boy. This isn't nothing you didn't see the card room we have in doma" said the red head.

The three stood there and dueled for fun. Sitting at the end of the table was a fat black guy wearing the akutsuki mist risk bands and a black t-shirt with a purple t-shirt over it and blue jeans. His opponent was none over then Maurice who was also black and he was wearing glasses a dirty t-shirt and filthy blue jeans. The smell that came of the dork can be used in atomic bombs. "Well it looks like I destroyed your rapid horsemen" said the fat kid.

"Dawm you Javon you low class peace of shit" responded the filthy nerd. "Low class. You should look at your life points there going down faster then Paris Helton with a few vodkas and martenes". As javon made that joke every one in that area started laughing. "This duels over Seyaru attack" and just like that the duel was over. "You haven't seen the last of me" said the dork. "I've hope I smelled the last of you.

As the dork and his followers started to leave Javon could not help to notice a boy with multi colored hair and his group got up and left. A few blocks later Maurice and his team bumped into Yugi and the two arguing teens. "So you're Maurice. I've heard rumors about you and it seems you like street duels" said the spiky haired boy. "Who the fuck are you"? questioned the man. "We don't need to tell you that" said the boy. "How about this if you beat me in a duel you can have our cards but if i beat you we get something in return" said the spiky haired boy with a sadistic grin. What do you want if I win" said Maurice. "You will find out when we win"

The duel started and they both started out with 2000 life points.

"I will start things off with my dark bat in defense mode" said the dork. 350/200.

"IS THAT ALL HOW PATHETIC. I will play a magic card I doubt you heard of ill play the SEAL OF ORICHALCOS. The green light illuminated the park and Maurice's dark bat appeared outside the card.

"WAIT A MINUTE WHAT THE HELL".

"Heheheeheheh when you duel me you duel with darkness. I summon my curse of dragon. 2000/1500 - 2500/2000. and ill activate stop defense. It switches your monsters mode. Now curse of dragon attack end this duel. The curse of dragon burned the dark bat and the bat was disenagrated. "Now that the duel is over your soul is mine". The seal took all four of there souls and left corpses on the floor. As the three bickers escaped and went on the train Javon bumped into the corpses of his adversaries. "Oh shit Maurice is dead. YEEEEEEESSSS I WAS WAITING FOR THIS DAY" that fat man jumped with glee and skipped his way all the way home.

When he got home he myspaced Joey Wheeler and told him that he think he saw yugi.

**AN: the reason why I made them use old cards is because it's the first season and some usful cards did not come out. And yes I put myself in the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh.**

**AN: My apologies for not updating my stories I had righter's block and I got lazy. I have been having righter's block for the past month and the only way I got my righting spirit back was threw reading others fan fictions. So I hope you enjoy and please review. I need to know what others think about my fan fictions. Please don't complain about my cursing this is my story I have enough people complaining about my grammar and my swearing. Its truly annoying. If you don't like the story stop bitching and don't read it. If you want something to bitch about bitch about the yaois. I don't hate yaois but you have to admit there are to many god dawm yaois on the web its enough to make me throw up. Oh yeah I will be appearing in the next three chapters. I will not play a huge roll in this story just in the next few chapters. But in the third and forth story connected to this one I will play a bigger part and there will be more crossovers and oc's. Before I forget I refer to tea gardener as Anzu because it sounds cool and exotic. And before I if you so happen to read this fic please review I really need a morale boast.**

The next mourning Yugi was taking an pretty long time in the bathroom. The boy heard a knock on the door. "Ay Yugi can you hurry up some of us have things to do" Valon said as he knocked heavily on the bathroom door. "I will be out in a minute have some patience".

"Wat are you doin in there masturbating"

"Just shut up and wait till I finish" 3 minutes later yugi came out with with black emo bangs and white spicky hair. "So what do you think" Yugi questioned about his new hair style. "I Think you look gay" Valon said with out an accent for the first time in his life. "Oh don't listen to him your hairs fine he's just tryin to be a dick" Alister said as he passed threw the hall.

"You always have to ruin my fun thanks a lot man bra".

"Your welcome" Alister said as he walked away. Valon taunted him by sticking out his tongue like a child.

Yugi always wondered why Valon was so childish. He always thought the other DOMA members where more civilized then him. The one thing he wanted was to eliminate those who pick on the weak. The main one he wanted to eliminate was Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor the two that picked on him the most. He wanted to make sure those two could never do what they did to him. Dartz told him he could get his revenge in time but for now they need to focuses on there main objective getting enough evil souls to feed the great leviathan. Dartz also mentioned that he gets a strong energy off of Joey Wheeler.

As yugi walked threw the hall he noticed he seen Alister leaning on the wall with his hands folded. "So are you ready" said the red head.

"Ready for what".

"To go on our own mission to scout for information" said the red head. "Remember in the battle of Atlantis there where three swordsman that caused our master trouble. The essences of those swordsmen live in the souls of man". "So what are you suggesting red".

"What im saying is we need to find who these people are and report it to Dartz about there where abouts.

A month has past since Yugi's disappearance. Joey has spent most of his time in Grandpas game shop. They have a father son bond. Anzu has also been hangig out with Joey since she shows up at Grampas shop often. Joey has been learning how to play all sorts of different games. The game Wheeler his most fascinated in is duel monsters. For some reason he feel he has a connection with the game. The thing that Joey is most worried about the Myspace message he received a couple of weeks ago from his childhood friend.

"Joey so when is he coming" asked Anzu. "He said he should be hear by 4" responded Joey. "So how long has it been since you two seen each other" asked Tristan. "The last time I saw him when I was twelve. Since then he moved from Brookline to Manhattan now he's coming over here as an exchange student for a week" said the blond with an excited look on his face. "Three years .its been three years since I seen him he's my best friend besides Tristan. Anzu I think your gonna like him he's hilarious".

A few hours have past and he was a no show. Anzu was very upset while Tristan didn't care because he was playing pokemon for the ds and he was trying to catch was now six o clock and a plane was landing. Five minutes after the plane landed Joey seen his long time friend carrying his luggage off the train. He was an African American fat boy with short black hair wearing a black t-shirt with two phoenixes on it he had badge pants on. Joey ran to see his long time friend. "JAVON"!!! Joey shouted at the sight of his friend. "WHEELER" Javon shouted back. The two headed towards each other and did a series of hand shakes that ended with them punching each others knuckles. "Wow it seems you two are still in top form" said the black man. "As of you. Your still carrying that gut around I see." "You know it my gut never leaves its my identity". "Any way these are my friends Tristan and Anzu. "Hey whats up Tris" Javon said as he gave Tristan a hand shake. "So that's a pokemon game" Javon said as he took a look at Tristan's game. "IT seems your having trouble catching dialga" Javon said as he reached his pocket. "Here is an action replay. I would use it but my bother broke my DS". Tristan had a look of satisfaction on his face he was very happy about his gift. "Thanks man" said Tristan with an excited look on his face. "And you must be the exotic Anzu. Wheeler has told me all about you. He was right your rack is huge" Javon said as he got a well deserved smack in the face. "Dawm you're a violent gorilla woman" said Javon holding his face. Anzu just decided to ignore the remark to protect her self from whipping Javon's ass. "So you guys where are we headed" asked wheeler. "Oh… I no lets go the arcade" said Anzu with a cheery disposition.

The gang went to the arcade. The first thing Anzu did was go strait to the DDR machine where they whore about to host a tournament. Anzu registered immediately. Joey was getting owned in tekken by some short Asian kid. Tristan was watching Javon bust every challenger's ass in soul caliber 4 while he was play with Cervantes the immortal pirate. Challenger after challenger could not stop his unstoppable wrath. The ass whippings where so bad people where starting to talk. The speeches started to bring attention to more worthy opponents. No matter how many opponents came the ass whippings continued. His next opponent was a guy with medium red hair wearing a black trench coat with belts coming out in many directions and a midriff barring shirt with tight leather pants. He gave off the wrong impression to many people. Some people eve n questioned his gender. "So you're my next opponent prepare to lose" said Javon. You should be more focused on defending your self from my attacks. The game started and Javon picked Cervantes and the red head picked Setsuka. "Hmmm… Setsuka you better be good with her because I don't hold back".

The two played for awhile getting victorys back and forth until the final round ended in a draw. With that done the only thing they could do is stare at each other. "You're the only one to ever tie with me" Javon said breaking the silence. "Likewise" the red head responded. "We should play agaun sometimes said the black man as he held out his hand for a handshake. "I will look forward to it' said the red head as he shook the guys hand.

When the red head left Tristan shook his head. "I don't like that guy. I get a weird vibe from him". "Ah don't worry about Tristan he seems cool to me". As they walked Javon stumbled. He looked on the floor and he accidently stepped on an action figure. Under the action figure was an envelope. "A toy" Tristan said with curiosity. Javon picked it up. "Yeah it looks like it was fried in the microwave. He then opened the envelope to see a stress letter. _To my destroyed past I will avenge you by taking out the demons responsible for destruction. I will show him the anger and rage I felt for your destruction. _"Wow". "Do you think it belonged to that red head" asked Tristan. "Im shore it does" javon said as he ran outside to see if he is near by. The red head was no where to be found. Heading back they seen joey waiting for them. "where the hell did you guts go Anzu's tournament is about to start". "I just had something to take care of" said Javon. "Alright then lets go" said joey as he and the pothers headed back in the arcade.

The red head was on top of the arcade conversing with Yugi. Yugi was wearing a white hoody that barely showed his face and black leather pants with white buckles going in different directions. All you can see under the hoody was his yellow piercing eyes. The Seal of Orichalcos changes many things about people depending on the person. For Yugi it was his eyes his voice got a little deeper and more raspy and his gentle heart and caring for many things has long since gone away. The only thing he cared about was his new family and completing there missions. "So did you find anything"? "I have not found much. No one there struck any signifagent value. The one thing I did have was a preety difficult soul caliber match" said alister with a smirk. "so no strong souls how disappointing" said the white hooded boy evilly. "Lets go we should find something else later".

The tournament began and Anzu was up first against another female wearing a red bra and red botty shorts with a long pony tail down to her ass. Anzu felt intimidated because the woman's features where a lot more mature then hers. Her suspicions where correct when she looked at all her friends and the rest of the guys in the arcade they where practically drooling over her. "Are you ready to lose" said the woman with an evil grin. "As if im going to give it my all" Anzu said confidently. The DDR match started and they where pretty evenly matched until the woman looked back and she seen all those guys looking at her ass going up and down. Distracted by all those men she missed up giving Anzu the victory. She walked away and glared at Anzu and her group of friends all except Tristan who she winked at. At that moment Tristan's face turned from caramel to red.

The next match started and it was a little blond girl with a teddy bear vs. a possible gay guy with pink hair a white shirt and yellow jeans. When the match started the pink haired guy was winning until the unexpected happened. "So ,you think your tuff the most Ryan Secrest looking in the face guy like your self. Of corse you are good at DDR you must be a master of all games like toss the salad and hide the penius". The blond had the whole arcade laughing. Her remarks clearly messed him up. The metro gave the match to the girl. After that the little girl went up to Anzu. "Your pretty good but don't expect to win. I am a genius at everything I do. Your skills pale in comparison to mine.

As the next match started Anzu was intimidated by the blonds words. "Wait a minute I remember her now. She is Rebecca Hopkins child genius and one of the strongest duelists in America" said Javon while holding his chin. "Hopkins … as in Arthur Hopkins the famous archeologist and best friends with gramps'' said a shocked Joey wheeler.

It was finally the finals and it was Anzu vs. Rebecca. "Are you ready to lose grandma" Rebecca mocked while sticking out her tong. The match started and Rebecca gave a couple of insults that where less then nice. Anzu ignored her immaturity and kept dancing. Rebecca was angry because everything she tried failed. In the end Anzu was the and Rebecca went out the arcade crying. Anzu was now the winner of 500$.

That night they spent the night at grandpas house and Anzu ordered food for gramps and the gang. Gramps did not seem to mine the company besides joey living there its been awfully quit since Yugi's disappearance. The four males ate until they where overly full. Anzu on the other hand preferred to take her time with her food. While they where playing grand theft auto javon had a thought and decided to act on it. "Hey Joey when I was in the arcade I noticed the name KAI on the high score of nearly every game system. Do you know who this kai dude is" asked javon? "Yeah its that rich weasel Seto Kaiba. He is head of Kaiba Corporation and an expert at nearly every video game". "So this Kaiba has talent I would like to try my luck with him in Soul Caliber 4". "well you might get your chance Kaiba goes to our school you will most likely see him tomorrow'' said Anzu as she took a bite of her pizza. _All this talk of video games reminds me of that red head _Javon thought as he reached into his pocket to find the busted up action figure. "You guys I am going for a walk". "Dude its twelve you don't even know your way around the neighborhood" said a worried Joey. "I will figure it out I like to gamble with fate" Javon said as he walked out the door.

The young man knew he had to find the red head. He knew the toy had to be precious to him if he's been keeping it this long. As for the letter he had his own agenda for that. The young man searched for the red head until 2:00 then he got lazy and decided to go see a movie. It was a movie about a samurai being betrayed by his own country. Thank god the movie had English subtitles because Javon did not know Japanese for shit. 75 % ofjapanese people in japan knew English as a second language. Most of the classes they had to speak English to understand the lesion.

In the middle of the movie he ran out of nachos and soda. He decided to get more. When he obtained the nachos he then seen the red head with a boy wearing a white hoody. He ran over there "Aw man I've been looking all over for you" said the black man. He took the toy and the stress note out his pocket and handed it to the red head. The red head gave his thanks and the to where getting ready to leave. "So you think you will be happy" said Javon. "What do you mean" Responded the red head. "Do you think that revenge will bring you happiness? In the end all your going to do is hurt your self. Your loved ones are dead and gone you should get over it''. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY LIFE. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO". "IM TRYING TO HELP YOU GIVE YOU SOME FRIENDLY ADVICE". "WELL I NEVER ASKED FOR IT". There argument brought unwanted attention. A group of local thugs (5 of them) came over and tried to rob the three. One of them charged at Alister as he ducked and punched him in the gut. The other one tried to swing at Yugi but he did a hand stand and kicked him in the face. The other one tried to swing at Javon only to get kicked in the balls. The three fucked for of them up and the last one pulled out a knife and tried to strike Yugi but javon got in the way and got stabbed in the heart. Before his world went black all he can see is the thug fell and green lights circled all the thugs.

When Javon woke up he found himself heeled in front of Grandpas shop. _I could of sworn I was dead _thought the black man. Forgetting all about it he decided to end his thoughts and go inside in get some sleep before school started.

"So you used the magic of emergency provisions" yugi said as he looked at the soul cards of the three thugs. "Yeah I did I figure he does not have to get mixed up in this whole miss" said the red head as he road his motorcycle. "So he is a friend of yours" asked Yugi. "I don't know what to call him the only thing I can say is he is one og the good people in this crazy mixed up world.

**Just in case your wondering how Yugi learned how to fight. Being in DOMA you learn how to do alot and hanging out with Valon you will learn hw to throw the hands. Valon and Rapheal will get more screen time later. The DOMA's I am focusing on now are Al and Yugi who are like brothers. **


	6. Chapter 6

That day at school it was Joey's job to show Javon around the school. They went to nearly every classroom and Javon gave introductions although he would rather get some sleep. Most of the guys found Javon's speech of American culture interesting. Some of the girls where disgusted by the perverted looks he was giving them. While the others girls where flattered by Javon's perverted looks.

In the cafeteria they where serving fried dumplings and sushi. The gang of four all got some food although javon didn't really like raw fish. He put enough seasoning on it to make it taste good. "So then I was all like Brooklyn rag..". "Oh hello guys how's it going" said a boy interrupting Joey's conversation. The boy had long white spiky hair and the usual school uniform. "Oh hey Bakura I want you to meet our friend Javon" said Joey as he took a bite out of his dumpling. "Oh hello my name's Bakura". "Oh so you're the famous Bakura I hear you're good at games" asked Javon. "Oh im alright im no match for the likes of Kaiba". "Where is Kaiba anyway" asked Javon . "he should be over there" Anzu said as she pointed to a man with short brown hair eating a home cooked meal.

Javon marched over to where Kaiba was sitting. "Hey your Kaiba right. I challenge you to a match in soul caliber" shouted Javon loud enough for the whole cafeteria. "ahh … no" remarked the ceo.

"NO… WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO" shouted the challenger?

"There no sense in me facing you. Im not going to degrade myself by being seen with a creature such as your self. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU DAWM DIRTY APE" Insulted the brunnete.

Kaibas remarks made Javon mad enough to punch. Before his punch could land Tristan and bakura grabbed his arm and prevented it. Kaiba chuckled with soon became an evil laugh and then walked away.

"What a dick".

During class all Joey, Javon and Tristan could do was sleep. When the teacher was passing out the homework Bakura and Anzu started talking about Duel Monsters.

"Yeah so I have this new monster its so pretty" said the cerulean eyed girl.

"Great but I doubt it's as strong as my **Earl of Demise**.

The three boys woke up after hearing Anzu's and Bakura's conversation.

"What ever monster ya talkin about is no match for gramps super rare card" said the blond confidently. Unknown to Joey when he said that he caught a certain CEO attention.

"Why don't we go to the game shop and check it out" said Anzu.

"Oh im terrible sorry I cant go I have to go food shopping. Maybe tomorrow" said the white haired teen.

The gang went to grandpa's game shop. When they entered the cheery old man greated them.

"Hey gramps can I ask you a favor".

"Shore what is it Joseph" said the cheery old man.

"Can you show my friends your rare monster".

"Shore but I warn you a card such as this must be taken with the upmost care" gramps said as he pulled out the card. Tristan snatched the card. "**Blue eyes White dragon **this card don't look so special". Gramps snatched it back. "I said upmost care. A very good friend gave me this card.

Kaiba got of his limo and entered the game store. He seen a red haired man with a trench coat and a boy with a white hoody that hides his face. The red head sent a life threatening glare at the CEO. The CEO ignored them as he went inside. he figured if they would try something they will be eliminated by his security.

"Who does that basterd think he is" said an aggravated Alister.

"Relax you can get your revenge much later Dartz does not take likely to incompetence. Also we don't want to draw attention at least not yet" said the hooded boy.

"So what your suggestions" said the red headed.

"lets just wait and see what happens to Kaiba I have a feeling some shits about to go down".

Kaiba stormed in and was greeted by the old man. "I came to see some duel monster cards. "Hey kaiba your into duel monsters maybe we can play sometimes: said the peppy blond.

"I would rather play solitaire then play with a mutt like you" Kaiba responded. He then turned his attention to the card that grandpa was holding. **Blue eyes White Dragon **what is it doing in a dump like this." _I cant belive im staring at the real article. _

"Im sorry this card is not for trade" said the old man as he put the card away.

Kaiba pulled out a brief case full of cards. The cards that where in there surprised joey and his friends. "Old man I will trade you all the cards in this brief case".

"Interesting offer but no".

"Then name your price I can pay anything you offer".

"Kaiba I can't sell this card. Its not because its so rare but because a good dear friend gave me it. I cherish the card almost as much as I cherish the friend'.

"Fine I will take my business else where" kaiba said as he stormed out of the game store. The two males that where in front of the store where gone.

The gang headed towards the store to buy some groceries for the kame house. They got all sorts off food they needed varieties to be satisfied. When they came back the store was empty with no signs of grampa. "HEY GRAMPS WHERE HOME" the blond shouted. The phone began to ring. "Joey" it turned out to be kaiba. "Your grampa is not feeling you might want to pick him up. Joey hung up the phone with a depressed look on his face. "Dude whats up man" asked Javon. Joey clenched his fist and punched the wall. "Dammit we gotta go get gramps".

The teens ran to Kaiba Corp only to see gramps on the floor and Kaiba holding the **Blue eyes White Dragon. **"You bitch what did you do to him" said Joey with anger in his voice.

"We had a duel that's all with he winner getting the losers rareist card" said the CEO.

"YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED" spat Anzu.

"Never but since a deck can only use three copies the forth can become an enemy" kaiba said. He then ripped up the card.

"MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON" Screamed the the old man. "That's low" Said joey. The blond charged at the CEO only to be intercepted by two body guards. "If you want to settle this lets have a duel I will wipe the floor with you.

"DUEL HIM JOEY" said Tristan.

"YEAH KICK HIS ASS" said Javon.

"Joey use my deck to defeat him. It has my very heart and soul."said the old man as he handed joey the cards.

"Everyone put your hands out" Anzu said. She then drew a happy face on there hands.

"What the hell" javon said.

"It's a symbol of our friendship. Even if we move on with our lives we will still remember this circle of friends" explaned Anzu with a smile. "You guys take gramps to a hospital" Joey said as he ran in the building. Anzu than told Tristan to cheer Joey on.

"SO it looks like its gonna be a duel" said the red head. The two where in the bleaches in the back where know one would notice them. "I told you some shit was gonna go down" said the hooded boy. "So that was your grampa". Al said waiting for a reponse but did not get one." _I wounder if joey strong enough to win._

"Lets start things off . I will start out with the Hitiopsume Giant(1200/1000)". The monster began to take real form. "Monsters… real monsters"said joey in shock. "SO this is what you used to beat gramps".

"Do you like it wheeler. This is my virtual simiulater".

Tristan came running in the duel room only to find joey being faced down by a gaint green Cyclops.

"So what are you gonna do wheeler".

Joey looked at his hand and the only monster stronger then his Cyclops was his winged dragon. Joey summoned the blue dragon to do battle with the Cyclops. The dragons fire blast desinigrated the Cyclops (Kaiba 1800).

"Maybe I should have started off with a handicap like this. I summon Sagi the darck clown "(600/1800).

"WHAT that monster barily has any attack strength" said the blond.

"But with negative enrgy it does". The clowns attack raised (1800). For three tuns Joey's monster's where being manhandold by seto's clown. Eventually he summoned Gaia the fierce knight and destroyed the clown.

"So how is this duel intriguing you" said the white hooded boy. "Kaibas only toying with him. There's a secreat weapon in his deck" said the red head. "would you mine telling me what it is".

"Just wait and see this duels gonna get more enteresting".

"Its funny wheeler I never thought you would destroy my clown but now im done playing game's. I SUMMON BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON". The giant dragon appeared on the field and eliminated Joey's Knight. His eye's looked like the deep blue see while his skin was silver like knights armor. Joey shocked look on his face said it all. An even more shocked looked arose has he seen the second blue eye's summoned to the field.

The only thing the blound can do was hold him off with swords of reveling light.

The brunnete then summoned judge man to eliminate Joeys face down. Although he did not like spellcaster monsters he had no choice but to summon the dark magician. The mage eliminated the sadvege but the blonds happiness was short lived when seto's third blue eyes destroyed his magician.

The boy was out of options he did not no ho he was gonna win. He could win with exodia but who's to say that he would draw that card. Just then he thought of gramps and his friends as he drew the.

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this".

"You're the one who's pathetic. I will end you with Exodia". The giant god came to the field his whole leg was bigger than one blue eye's. "EXODIA OBLTERRATE". The god's blast wipped out the three dragons leaving the blond to victory.

"How ... how could I lose".

"Because you're a week rich boy who only think of power. Your just not good enough to beat me" joey mocked kaiba and with that the teens left.

As kaiba suffered from the jaws of defeat he looked back to see a boy with white and black hair. When he turned back the boy was gone. "I could have swarn I just saw yugi".


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Sorry i did not update sonner. I had my own share of personal problems to deal with.**

The next day the gang was at school. It turns out everyone heard about the duel between Joey and Kaiba. Surprisingly the rich CEO did not show up to school.

"So it seems the rich fag did not come to school today. Is it because I totally thrashed him yesterday" said Joey confidently.

"Dam it Joey just because you beat him does not give you the right to talk shit" said Anzu.

"Anzu it gives me the perfect right. Kaiba got what was coming to him".

"Yeah joey you beat him fair and square" said Tristan.

"Come to think of it where is Bakura" Asked Joey.

"Oh I think he is at home with gramps and Javon playing Dungeon and Dragons" said Tristan.

"Wow Bakura actually cut. I guess he has taken a liken in Javon" said Joey.

After class they headed to Grampas game shop. When they went inside they seen Grandpa, Bakura and Javon playing Need for Speed.

"Yo Joe you got mail" Javon said as he passed the mail to Joey. There where two packages. One from his Sister and another from Industrial Illusions.

"Dude what do you think it could be" said Javon. Joey opened the box from Industrial Illusions to see a glove with two stars and a tape.

The gang got some soda and some popcorn and watched the card game channel to see a duel between Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood.

"So one of the duelist uses bugs and the other uses dinosaurs" asked Anzu.

"I think Weevil is gonna win. I have read some of the insect cards and there effects are pretty beefy.

The Duel commenced and Rex had his Two Headed King Rex aginst Weevils Basic Insect. Weevil then played a trap card that stop Rex's monster from attacking . he then played laser cannon armor witch gave his insect a boast. With a swift blast the dino was obliterated leaving Weevil the winner. He was then givin a trophy from Pegasus and the prestige if being in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament.

"Wow this duelist kingdom tournament must be the shit" said Javon.

"Yeah I wish I could be in it" said Joey.

"I think it is time to open your package that Pegasus sent you" said Grandpa.

Joey put on the tape to see Pegasus. "Greetings fellow duelist I am inviting you to the duelist kingdom tournament. I want to congratulate you because only the best enter the duelist kingdom tournament. I am sure you looked at the two cards on the bottom of the box". Joey then looked under the box to see the two cards Pegasus spoke of. "You See the card with the gold in it. That card is glory of the king's hand meaning if you beat the final combatant you get a prize of 1,000,000. the blank card is the glory of the kings opposite hand meaning after you beat the the final combatant you face me and if you beat me you get what ever you want. Now the meeting place is domino pear where a boat will take all the duelist to my island on Thursday at eight o clock. Now with that exploaned have fun and may the best man win. The look on everyones face speeled shock. If Joey won he can do anything he wants.

"So Joey what your gonna do" asked Tristan.

"I am defiantly entering that tournament".

The two DOMA swordsmen where headed towards the game shop on there motorcycles to eliminate the treat.

"I sinced something strong in that idiot. Lets eliminate him before he becomes stronger" said yugi.

Just then Alisters phone began to ring (Final Fantasy Victory music). The two pulled over about a block away from the game shop.

"Hello".

"So you two took it apon your selves to seek out the chosen ones" Dartz said on the other line.

"Dartz I am Sor..."

"Save it. You two have a new mission. We need more soldiers in our DOMA army. Your mission is to infiltrate the duelist kingdom tournament and get some new recruits worthy of the name DOMA". Dartz then hung up the phone.

"So what happened" asked Yugi.

"Change of plans. We need to enter the duelist kingdom tournament and get some new recruits' said the red head.

"Well I did hear about the participants of the tournament had some sort of glove withstars and some entry cards" said Yugi.

"So let's get some of these items so we can enter" said the red head. The two then drove off.

Back inside the game shop Bakura's Ring started to react.

"Well you guys I have to go" said the whit haired male.

"Why so soon" asked Javon.

"I have to go tape something. See you all later".

The white haired male then left. By the time he was out side the reaction was gone. He then turned to his Yami.

"Hmm... I could have sworn there was a item some where. No mater all of them will end up in my hands in the end".

Later that night Javon was owning Joey and Grandpa in soul caliber. By this time Tristan was already home and Anzu was at work.

"So Jay how long you gonna be in Japan" asked the blond as he selected his character.

"For about four days" said Javon as he took a potato chip.

"Hey Joey when are you gonna watch that tape your sister gave you" said the elderly man.

"I'll watch it now if ya want" said Joey. He put the tape and it took a few minutes to work with there old underused VCR. The video played and it showed a girl about 14 years old with long brown hair. _Hello Joey it has been awhile since we last seen each other. As you know I have not always had the best eyes and I will soon go blind. The only hope is 500,000$ operation. I made this tape because I wanted to see you before my time is up. I hope we get to see each other again". _With her final words a tear went down her left cheek. With that tears was flowing down Joeys face.

"Don't worry man it will be alright" said Javon as he tried to comfort Joey.

"What do ya mean it will be alright. She is going blind. I gotta see her fuck the tournament". It then hit Joey why should he go see her when he can go and win the tournament and get the prize money and pay for the operation. Joey said with a smile "I am gonna win that tournament.

There where two duelist in a nearby game shop. They where both wearing the star gloves .

"Freaking awesome the tournament is tomorrow" said one of the boys.

"Yeah I'm totally going to own" said the other boy.

To figures appeared from the darkness of the street corner and approached the boys. "That's a nice glove you got there. You don't mind if I take a look" said the short raspy one.

A green light came and surrounded the boy's. The boys then fell and where knocked out.

"Now let's go in accomplish our mission" said the hooded boy.

The next day Joey prepared his deck with cards from grandpas game shop. Although grandpas deck was decent it was not his style of dueling. When he was done his deck consisted of mostly warrior monsters with black luster solider being his strongest monster. Although gramps had a lot of spellcasters he chose not to use them. He and Javon then waited for a cab. Unfortunately he could not say goodbye to gramps since he was on some exhibit about Atlantis with his friend Arthur Hawkins. The two took the cab to the docks where the boat for battle city was. On the line there where many duelist some known some unknown. It seems some of the duelist where already inside the boat.

"Yo Joe I guess this is where we part" said Javon.

"Yeah it kinda sucks I wish you could come along" said Joey.

"Yeah it sucks ass".

"Maybe next time I will visit you".

"Yeah". The two gave each other a five and went their separate ways.

Unknown to Joey, there were two suspicious bikers a few feet away on the back of the line.

"Heh the duelist kingdom tournament how intriguing" said Alister.

"To think there is DOMA potential on the boat" said Yugi.

"Yeah I wonder who is strong. Hey isn't that Joeys friends over there" said Al as he spotted Tristan and Anzu sneaking on the boat. "I guess they ant to see the tournament first hand.

Joey got on the boat and there where duelist everywhere. He decided to keep it simple and stare at the ocean wondering how the hell he was suppose to win it all. Just then he saw his friend Bakura standing from afar looking at the ocean.

"HEY BAKURA WHATS UP" shouted the blond trying to get the boys attention. Bakura the shifted his attention to Joey. "Oh hey Joey did not know you're in the tournament." said the British boy as he walked over to him.

"Yeah im gonna win it all" said Joey.

"Well I doubt I will win. I am just here to see the sights" said Bakura.

"Well I just can't wait to win" said Joey.

"So you think you can win" said a unknown voice.

Joey turned around to see a blond woman possible in her 20's with long blond hair. She wore a purple jacket matching a purple skirt. She had a brazere that bairly coverd her triple d breasts.

"Just because you get lucky against Kaiba doesn't mean your gonna win".

"You really should not underestimate me. Your gravley mastaken".

"What ever" she started to walk away. "By the way the names Mai and every duelist in my way is going down.

The blond woman then walked past the red head and the white hooded teen. She blow a kiss at the red head. The red head then bloomed bright red.

"Wow for some one such as you seeing your face turn red is funny" said the hooded boy.

"I will not lie she is atractive but she is most likely the type to try to step on the heart of men" said the red head.

"Maybe we should recruit her" said Yugi.

"No.. I don't think she is DOMA material".

Joey then saw a bunch of duelist trading. He traded with them and got some pretty decent stuff like Baby Dragon, Kunai with chain, And Shield and sword.

"So what do we have hear a bunch of duelist trading" said a raspy voice.

The blond turned around to see the haired boy and a boy with a dino hat.

"Wait a minute I know you two you're the bug duelist and the dino duelist" said Joey.

"In the flesh" said weevil.

"We know all about you" said rex.

"What do you mean' said wheeler.

"You're the guy who beat Kiaba" said weevil.

"Well it was nothing. Rich boy was kinda easy" Joey lied.

"I also heard you have a set of Exodia. I was wondering if I can see those rare cards" said weevil.

"Sorry little dude I left the cards at home I did not wanna use the cards in the tournament".

"Oh I see I guess I will catch you later" Weevil said trying to hide his emotion.

_What was that all about?_

later on when Joey was looking at the island from afar he was approached by to familiar faces.

"Hey Joey whats up" said Tristan.

"Tristan Anzu what are you two doing here".

"Javon told us all about your issue. so we dicided to come cheer you on" said Anzu.

"Oh thanks guys you're the best"

"So how are you gonna win" asked Tristan.

"Not sure I guess I will have to flip a coin".

"So those idiots think there gonna win how absurd" said Alister.

"It does not matter. remember where here to form an army".

**next up Duielist Kingdom.**

**Thanks to all those who revied i am really thankful.**


End file.
